My private bitch
by ExyRo
Summary: AU!1990's/Kaworu est un jeune garçon vivant une vie des plus banales dans un quartier paisible. Il a des amis aimants, une famille parfaite, des résultats scolaires excellents et un avenir prometteur. Mais c'est sans compter l'arrivée d'un autre garçon dans son quartier.../ShinKawo (Shinji est le "top")/Rated M, pour le language de Shinji et son comportement. (c'est un bad boy).


Yo everyone! J'ai senti que c'était le moment de ramener ma poire dans la merveilleuse fandom du KawoShin...aaaaaaaaah! désolée pour les fautes, flemme de relire (j'espère y en a pas beaucoup). En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez, aprce que j'ai adoré écrire ce p'tit truc.

* * *

Août 1995. La chaleur été devenue insupportable pour une soirée, et Kaworu s'était donc réfugié dans sa chambre, ventilateur allumé et fenêtre ouverte. Il regardait le ciel se tinter de rose et le soleil se coucher. Il soupira et roula sur son lit, visage vers le plafond. Il fixa un point imaginaire quelques instants. Il tendit la main au plafond, pour la laissait retomber mollement peu après.

« Kaworu, chéri, à table ! Appela sa mère du bas des escaliers. »

Ni une, ni deux, il se leva de son lit, ébouriffa ses cheveux lâchés et descendit en bas. Son beau-père lisait tranquillement le journal à table, tandis que sa mère servait les assiettes remplies de frites. Kaworu se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit une frite en main. Il joua un peu avec elle et la trempa dans une sauce avant de la manger.

Kaworu avait toujours été désintéressé de tout, sauf peut-être lorsqu'il était avec Asuka, qu'il considérait plus comme une amie que la femme de sa vie. En effet, les deux familles s'étaient mis d'accord sur le point qu'Asuka et Kaworu formaient un beau couple, et avaient donc essayer de les casser ensemble maintes fois. D'un accord commun, Kaworu et Asuka avaient décidé de faire semblant de sortir ensemble, de sorte à avoir la paix.

Il continua de manger, écoutant distraitement la conversation de son beau-père et de sa mère, qui parlaient encore politique, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Ne voyant aucune réaction chez ses parents, ce fut donc le jeune homme qui alla ouvrir. Une jeune fille de taille moyenne se tenait sur le palier. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient grand ouvert et sa bouche se fendait d'un sourire enfantin.

« Asuka? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Quoi, t'es pas contente de voir ta _petite-amie_? ~ »

Kaworu grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom et la jeune femme rigola bruyamment. Asuka avait toujours été l'exact opposé de Kaworu. Pleine de vie et naïve, elle était la caricature parfaite de la bonne amie enfantine. Malgré leurs différences, -aussi bien physiquement que mentalement-, les deux s'appréciaient beaucoup et passaient la majeur partie de leur temps ensemble.

« Non. C'est juste que je suis surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu t'es encore fait viré de chez toi par ton père? »

Asuka claqua sa langue contre son palet dans un bruit énervant et leva les yeux au ciel. Kaworu sourit intérieurement de sa blague. C'était courant que la jeune fille vienne toquer chez lui parce qu'elle s'était fait virée de chez elle par son paternel, pour avoir raconter une énième connerie sur son "_homosexualité_". Les parents d'Asuka étaient des catholiques de pures souches et ne toléraient pas qu'Asuka plaisante sur sa "soit-disant" homosexualité. Sauf que cette dernière l'était vraiment. Elle l'avait dit à Kaworu il y a quelques mois et le garçon, avait reçu cette nouvelle avec joie, et s'était précipité de lui présenter à ses deux autres amies.

« Non! C'était juste pour te prévenir qu'on a des nouveaux voisins! Une famille vient de racheter la maison du vieux!

-Attends, tu parles de la maison _d'en face_? Mais, il y a pleins de maisons plus belles ici!

-Peut-être qu'ils ont pas de sous... »

Kaworu poussa doucement la fille d'un bras et regarda la maison en face de la sienne. Asuka ne mentait pas, un camion de déménagement été garé devant la maison grège.* Des hommes s'activaient à porter des cartons plus ou moins gros.

Un bruit survint à leur droite et les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la source de celui-ci. Une vieille dame venait d'appeler son mari en criant. Encore habillés de leurs peignoirs, le vieux couple observaient la scène, et peu à peu, tout le quartier sortit de leur maisonnettes pour mieux observer la scène.

« Kaworu, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu...Oh mon dieu, Aiichirô, viens voir! »

Le beau-père de Kaworu ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa femme, saluant Asuka au passage.

« Eh bien quoi, Asuka vient souvent ici! C'est bien normal pour un jeune couple de se voir souvent. »

Malgré elle, ces paroles firent rougir Asuka qui se tortilla sur place sous la gêne.

« Je ne te parle pas de ça, continua sa femme, mais de la maison du vieux Ado! Elle a été rachetée!

-Mais non, tu racontes n'importe qu-...Oh mon dieu, mais tu as raison, attends ici, je vais prévenir Asuma*2! »

Le prénommé Aiichirô se fraya un chemin entre les personnes présentes et courut vers la fin de la rue principale. Peu après, le camion démarra, laissant apparaître un couple et leur enfant. Le garçon regardait nonchalamment ses chaussures -des rangers- tout en mâchant un chewing-gum. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu océan et de courts cheveux châtains. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir, tenue affriolante pour ce quartier de bonnes familles. Le père ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, bien que plus grand et plus large. Il avait un style vestimentaire similaire à un businessman, avec ses chaussures de marque, son costume noir et sa cravate bleue. Sa femme était plus simple et respirait l'innocence. Elle faisait la même taille que son fils et abordé les même yeux bleus. Elle portait une petite robe rose pâle et souriait amoureusement à son mari.

Voyant qu'ils étaient fixés, ils sourirent joyeusement et firent un signe de la main avant de rentrer dans l'habitat, poussant doucement leur enfant à entrer avec eux.

La rue se fit plus calme et tout le monde commença à rentrer. Asuka déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du blanc et s'arrêta sur le palier de la maison d'à côté avant de crier à l'attention du jeune homme:

« Prépare-toi bien pour la rentrée, _bébé_, plaisanta la jeune fille avant de pénétrer dans sa petite maison. »

Kaworu sourit en coin et soupira. Son beau-père revint en sueur et les trois rentrèrent chez eux terminer leur repas. Le reste du repas s'anima sur le sujet des nouveaux voisins. Kaworu n'y prêta pas tant d'attention et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Il grimpa sur son lit et s'accouda à la fenêtre. De là, il pouvait voir le garçon de tout à l'homme s'activer à mettre en place sa future chambre. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il détourna rapidement le regard avant d'être vu et attrapa aléatoirement un magazine. Il feuilleta quelques pages avant qu'un bruit n'attire son attention à la fenêtre en face de son lit. Il se leva machinalement et ouvrit la fenêtre. Asuka l'observait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, vêtue d'une serviette pour dissimuler son anatomie. Elle salua son ami d'un signe de main et Kaworu le lui rendit en souriant.

« T'as vu le style du fils des nouveaux ? On dirait les mecs qui posent en couverture Vogue.

-On dirait surtout un _biker_ ! »

La jeune fille en face roula des yeux et tapa énergiquement du pied avant de renchérir :

« Oh, aller quoi, fais pas ton rabat-joie, un peu d'action dans ce quartier ça fera de mal à personne ! Et puis, c'est qui me disait qu'il aimerait bien habiter en ville, avec toute la racaille, pour être « _libre »_?

-J'te dis juste qu'il faut s'en méfier, c'est tout. Après c'est comme tu le sens. Si tu t'fais tuer dans une ruelle le soir, tu viendras pas te plaindre.

-Rhoooo, c'est bon _maman_ ~ ! J'suis plus un bébé Kaworu ! Et puis, je parie qu'il est pas aussi « méchant » que tu le prétends ! »

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel et soupira, il avait toujours été protecteur envers la jeune fille, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. La fille sourit doucement et rentra dans sa chambre avant de fermer la fenêtre, en envoyant un baiser volant à son ami. Le garçon resta quelques instants dehors, à admirer le ciel s'obscurcir et parsemer d'étoiles, avant de lui aussi fermer sa fenêtre et de s'allonger sur son lit en silence.

* * *

* Couleur un peu beige clair tirant sur le gris perle.

*2 C'est bien un prénom masculin, pour ceux qui se demande.


End file.
